Death Is A Funny Thing
by MissMandyPandy
Summary: Rachel's been going through a rough time lately. She can't handle it anymore. When a worried lovestruck Puck finds a very beat up Rachel on the side of the road, what happens to them both? Puckleberry, Fabrevans, Finntana, Bartie, Klaine and ChangSquared


Rachel woke up, same as every other morning. Or almost the same. She climbed out of bed, and exercised. Quickly getting ready for school she ran downstairs, kissed her dads good bye, and ran out the door. Only after grabbing a muffin of course.

Puck woke up too, not the same as every other morning. Today he was gonna do it. Today he would tell her he loved her. As far as he knew, she didn't even know he liked her. He paced around nervously, before finally getting in his truck and heading off for school.

Rachel got to school early, like normal. She walked into the choir room and warmed up her voice, before singing a beautiful ballad. She ended it, crying lightly, like with every other solo she ever sang. Bowing her head, she walked over to Mr. Schue's desk. Picking up a pen, she wrote the note she'd been thinking about for weeks. Writing furiously, she finished, placing it on the piano. It was signed, Rachel Berry, and had a little gold star after it.

She left the room, and the school, in a hurry. Driving to an old deserted bridge, she parked her car by the side of the road, and got out. She hadn't planned on jumping, but she figured this would be a good place, just in case her first try didn't work.

Puck got to school early. He knew she was there every morning to sing before school started. He was not only shocked, but scared, to see that she wasn't in the room. Giving the room a quick glance, he noticed something on the piano. A note.

_ To whoever was unfortunate enough to find this,_

_This is a suicide note. I am leaving this cruel world, and all the mean people in it. You were right Santana, I am a no good, rotten waste of space. I've decided to do something about this, since everyone hates me anyway. You'll probably find my body on the old deserted bridge. I hope you tell me dads I love them. There are so many more things I would say if I had the time, but there's only so much time between now and when everyone will get to Glee Club for me to thoroughly kill myself. I also feel the need to mention that, even though when this letter is read out loud to Glee Club, and some will laugh, I am truly in love with Noah Puckerman. I'm so sorry to leave you all before Regionals, but I realize now that I don't belong on this planet any longer. _

_ Sincerely, Rachel Berry *_

Puck put the letter down and raced out of the classroom and out the school, into the parking lot. Fumbling with his keys, he drove to the bridge.

Rachel was starting to lose consciousness. She figured after the last injection, she would die from an overdose. She shoved the needle into her vein and pushed the fluid into her bloodstream. In the distance she heard a vehicle coming closer. Her eyes shut, and she quickly reopened them as she saw a figure walk toward her.

Puck pulled over when he saw Rachel's car. He couldn't see her at first, but then he saw her body, slumped against the barrier between the lake below them, and the old bridge. She looked up at him weakly. Her fragile voice murmured his name, "Noah."

He leaned down, tears in his eyes, and held her, "Rachel, I'm so sorry. I love you. I love you so much. Don't leave. You can't leave me here."

She smiled a little, letting a tear slip out of her eye, "I'm sorry, it's too late. I love you too. Don't leave me." She held onto him as best she could, until her arms gave out and she collapsed in his arms.

He cried. Holding her body up to his face, he showered her face with kisses. And as he cried, he carefully placed her on his lap, and pulled out his cell phone, dialing 911. They said they would be there soon, and as soon as he heard the sirens far away, he kissed her once on the lips, and drove off. He couldn't be there when the announced her time of death. He couldn't be there when they confirmed what he already knew.

**A/N: How is it? Should I add another chapter? Review please(:**


End file.
